five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
The Recognition of a New Haruno Genin
ParticipantsEdit Nakara Haruno, Naotaka Haruno A Welcoming Ceremony for Naotaka Haruno 11-29-14 Kaiiaki: -After finishing her training with Keru that day, Nakara was in the least exhausted. Due to her injury, she needed lots of sleep. And she had been outside probably more than she needed to be in a day. But, the duties of a young Clan Leader prospect are never ending. And since the head of the clan was away during the winter on vacation, the next in line was to perform the usual duties. And today was a special occasion for the clan. Young Naotaka Haruno, Nakara's younger brother, was graduating from the academy. During the time in which a Haruno graduates from the academy, they are given a special ceremony. This is to give them a recognition from the clan. To officially acknowledge them as shinobi of the Haruno Clan. In the ceremony, they are indicted by swearing in. A swear of loyalty to keep the clan's secrets of medical jutsu and poisons in the hands of only the Haruno. As for the rest of the ceremony, numerous amounts of food is consumed, the leader makes a speech, and the Haruno Clan cape is given out to the new genin. The cape is required to be worn at all times, even during casual days. The only exception being a formal event. Nakara wasn't all that great at giving speeches in her opinion, although others seemed to like what she had to say. At this time, Nakara had arrived at the place of the ceremony. The ballroom of the Main Branch's home. It was being taken place inside the estate of the home because of the frigid weather at this time of the year. The rather large estate was draped in pink ribbons. Cherry Blossom Petals were scattered across the grounds. Leaving a rather cheery and festive feel to the whole household. But Nakara couldn't concentrate on how lovely her home looked for the ceremony. She ran over to her room, meeting a maid of their home at her bedroom door. The maid handed her the Kimono she had requested weeks ago for this ceremony. Nakara took it from the young woman's hands gently, smiling and thanking her for it. She slipped the kimono onto her curvy body, then strapped on some aquamarine heels that matched her eyes perfectly. The maid came over to Nakara, brushing her wild waves with a soft bristled brush. Nakara spoke to the maid kindly, while putting on a little bit of makeup to make herself look more presentable. "Getting released from the hospital, an academy ceremony, training an Inuzuka, getting kissed by Hayate, and meeting my brother for the first time in 4 years...wow. This sure has been an exciting day." She commented to the woman, as the maid then inquired about the most exciting of all, the kiss from Hayate. "WELL SPILL THE DETAILS! WAS HE GOOD?!" Nakara giggled, a deep blush appearing on her face. "It was...everything I thought it would be. I'll give you more details later I promise." She giggled. It had been harder to speak earlier, thanks to her damaged vocal chords. But they gave Nakara some good medication that was letting her speak much clearer than before. After a few more minutes of last minute primping in the mirror, Nakara ran out of her room. She knew she was already way behind schedule, but she had to get to the ballroom quickly. But she quickly reminded herself she was supposed to act like a lady, so she adjusted her speed to that of a slow, balanced walk. Her back upright, posture evident. "Naotaka...I finally get to see you..." She whispered to herself.- DavidMason533:-Naotaka was traveling with his mom Amaya Haruno from the allied village to his home of Konoha after his academy graduation had taken place. He was finally going to get to come back and see his sister Nakara Haruno and his dad Goeman Haruno. When he got there there would be a huge celebration with a feast because he finally earned the rank of genin. He continued jumping from tree to tree alongside Amaya as his kimono flew through the air behind him. By now he was extremely close to Konoha since he had been traveling for quite a while. He was cold and couldn't wait to get to the Haruno main branch's estate. Finally, after all this traveling, there it was the beautiful village of Konohagakure. He knew that behind those walls lied hundreds of friendly people and most of his clan. They both jumped to the ground from a tree and walked down the street that led to the front gates. There was a jonin there guarding the entrance who greeted Naotaka and Amaya and wished them a good day as they went in- Kaiiaki: -Upon entering the ballroom, Nakara was greeted by many of her clan. Many spoke to her, giving her greetings of high respect. Calling her, "The new Lady Haruno", "The young Lady Haruno". As to which Nakara could only blush in response. Humbling herself as less than so. Reminding people that she had still not even learned her summoning or Seal yet. The forehead headband the only proof of the training of the seal she had been undergoing for years now. As Nakara made her way through the spacious ballroom, she let her nose do her thinking for her. All of the food laid out for the occasion looked so delicious. The roasted quail, caviar, sushi displayed in such decorative ways, and dango as far as the eye could see lay upon the buffet table. There were many more deliqeces that lay across the table, but those were the foods that caught Nakara's eyes initially. As she continued to look around the ballroom of her home, she noticed how beautifully decorated it was. The pink banners all draped across the walls of the dark cherrywood wooded room. Emphasizing the high ceiling of the ballroom. The Haruno Clan symbol was distributed everywhere, making its impression over the dining tables. It was nice to see the red flags with their white circle symbol, their contrast to the white tablecloths coming off nicely. All around Nakara, were men and women from her clan, wearing fashioned kimono. Some looked at the young Nakara with looks of disapproval to her appearance. Although a few looked down at her disapprovingly. Whether it was from her type of risque pink and white kimono, shorter in length than the traditional. Or from her taking the official clan leader's spot in his abscence. Maybe they didn't approve because she hadn't gotten her seal or summoning yet? Even though, that had hardly been her fault that the mission hadn't gotten accomplished. With one teammate dead, and the other betrayed her, there was nothing left to do but go back to the village. With her injuries she sustained, she couldn't have kept fighting forever and survived. She had done what anyone would have done in here situation. And they shouldn't even be looking down on her for what she did. Nakara shook her head back and forth, trying to bring herself out of those thoughts. Putting on a ladylike smile for others to see. She had finally made her way to the podium at the back of the room. Greatly decorated just as the rest of the room was. Nakara took a deep breath before approaching it. Inhaling through her nose and out through her nose a few times to calm herself. :Calm down Nakara...even when you see him...you need to keep your calm...Don't rush over and hug him. I know it's been years since you've seen him...but you need to keep up your appearance...: After imprinting these thoughts within her mind, she approached the podium, and looked down to her clan below. A silence swept over the room, like a curtain closing over a window for the night. The Haruno below were hushed, their ears open to see if this young Haruno would sink or swim in her speech.- DavidMason533:-Naotaka and Amaya walked down the street to the main branch's estate passing all the ramen shops and apartments as they could see it from where they were standing since it was close to the entrance along with the rest of the Haruno clan territory. Nao was excited and nervous about the ceremony. He was excited since he was going to get to reunite with his dad and his sister. The estate was big and had Haruno flags on it and Naotaka could see people making their way in there. He continued walking towards it until finally he arrived at the front panel and he went in Amaya followed and slid the panel shut. He began looking around at the huge ballroom with a buffet and all of his clan members standing around talking to each other and all of a sudden they fell silent. Naotaka followed their gaze to see where they were looking. He then saw a girl standing up on a podium looking like she was about to give a speech. It took him a while to figure out that she was Nakara his sister. He was so happy to see her he could run up to her and hug her, but there would be time for that after the speech. Also he wondered what the heck why she was up there.- Kaiiaki: (Ongoing)